


Post Accipio

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dinner, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Malcolm go on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Accipio

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Accipio by empresshoshisato

"I had no idea, Mal", said the blonde engineer reclining against the chair.

"Well, neither did I! That Hoshi speaks Latin, that is" and that got a laugh out of Trip.

Trip, whom was sitting across the table from him, looking particularly dashing in a red button down flannel and light blue jeans.

"That long? Really?"

At that a shy smile spread itself across the Englishman's face.

"Yes. That long"

Trip exhaled, dumbfounded, trying to focus on any particular thought; Malcolm, for himself, was still a bit anxious. He had been so all night, and even before that, when they had made plans for dinner earlier that day.

"Can't really say I'm not guilty of the same crime, ya know"

"Really?"

"Ya, I mean... Ya came aboard all prim and proper, with this killer accent of yours... A man can resist only so much" the last part was said between a sexy smile, at which Malcolm felt a blush coming up.

"Oh..."

"Yeah"

A silence fell, Malcolm staring at his lap, and Trip playing with his food. When they finally broke the silence they did so at the same time, which made them both chuckle. Trip gestured for the other man to continue.

"Um, Trip, I dont mean to sound indelicate here, but have you ever..." his voice dropping, the blush becoming even deeper, unable to finish the question out of embarrassment.

"You look extra cute when you blush"

"Trip!"

"You do"

"I can't believe I'm having this kind of conversation, let alone that this whole scenario" he gestured with his hands at the table and the dinner "with a superior officer! And you want me to ask you with all the words if you..."

Trip laughed out loud.

"Oh, c'mon Malcolm. Superior officer? I'm not your superior officer. Not in here, and not right now" Seeing that that put the Englishman somewhat at ease, the blonde continued. "Now, answering your question... Yes, I have been with a man. Perhaps I'm not as experienced, but I have fooled around a bit"

"Oh"

Sensing the discomfort from the other man, Trip frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, what I was really going to ask you was if you were ever in a relationship with a man"

Trip's chin fell, and he his eyes widened.

"Me and my big mouth" scratching his head, he looked positively embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I made it sound like that's all..."

Interrupting him with a hand gesture, Malcolm took one of Trip's hands and stopped him.

"It's okay. You thought I was going to ask you that, I would, eventually. Always good to know that have some experience in that department" was said between a smile, followed by a chuckle. "And it really doesn't matter to me if you had a little or a lot of experience".

The engineer breathed out and slouched against the chair.

"Oh God, Mal... For a sec there I thought I made it seem that all I wanted was some quickie..." his lips parting in a half-smile, tension fading from his facial muscles.

Malcolm was blushing again, though not as red as before. They looked up, eyes meeting, and smiled at each other.

 

...

 

Stopping in front of the door to the lieutenant's quarters, Malcolm turned to Trip.

"Well, this was lovely. Really"

Trip smiled, and inched closer.

"Lovely?"

Malcolm was searching for words, agitation starting to settle in.

"You see, I..."

"Oh, Mal, I'm just pulling your leg"

"Oh..." the Englishmen uttered whisper-like, and looked down to the deck plating.

"Something wrong?"

A mumble so soft Trip couldn't make anything out of it.

"You're uneasy again?"

After a moment, looking up, locking his gaze into Trip's blue eyes, Malcolm Reed spoke with a sureness and openness he had never before, not even when stranded in the shuttlepod, all at once.

"Trip, I never felt this strongly for someone. Anyone. And it scares me. I have to admit it, because it does. I do have trust issues, and a lot of emotional bagage. I told you that much. But I do love you. I just don't want to..."

He stopped once he noticed the big smile on the blonde's face. Realization came as he remembered what he said.

"Ya love me?" The accent was strong.

"Very much so"

"But you're scared?"

"Very much so"

Both laughed, and Trip came closer to the shorter man. Taking his hands, he closed the distance between them until they were almost hugging.

"You're scared, and that's fine. I understand that. And above all, I respect it"

He was now massaging the Englishman's hands.

"How about we take things slowly?"

"Slowly sounds lovely"

Trip smiled, and hugged the shorter man, reveling in the warmth of the embrace. The corridor was so still, the silence such that he could hear the even, almost inaudible breathing of the other man.

Parting just enough so that he could stare into the grey eyes, Trip broke the silence.

"I do remember you saying something about kissing..."

Malcolm looked at him in disbelief, his face going somewhat pale.

"In here?!" he asked, his voice showing concern, and turning his head to check if the corridor was empty.

It was. As empty as it was ever going to get. And cold. Quite cold.

When he looked back at Trip, the blonde was raising an eyebrow, and looking positively inviting.

"Lighten up, will ya?"

Again looking around, the armory officer said "What if someone sees us?!"

Never letting go of the shorter man, Trip approached his ear, and softly answered "But we're not on duty... And besides, you did say my eyes are honey-sweet".

At that he kissed Malcolm's lips, pressing them in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

It didn't last forever, nor were they panting when it was over, but both were blushed, deeply.

"Wow"

"I'll second that"

Caressing Malcolm's chin, Trip gave him another kiss, a shorter one this time.

"See you tomorrow?"

"You can count on that"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
